Scarlet
by Shieru
Summary: An AU Naruto fic. What if 12 years ago things had happened differently? Naruto's destiny has been changed!


Warnings: This is potentially one of the darkest AU fics I've ever   
written. I have an idea of how this fic will turn out, and it's not   
very pretty. Please be warned that this story will contain scenes   
of violence and some sexual overtones. Thank you for taking the time   
to read my fic. This is my first full length Naruto fic so comments   
and criticisms are much appreciated. ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
Scarlet   
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue- Blood Red Moon  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was icy cold- much too cold, even though it was the   
middle of winter. Neither the starless black sky nor the dim,   
scarlet-tinged full moon shed light upon the dark forests, but one   
could just feel the ominous aura pervading from those dark depths.   
A lone wolf cry sounded in the distance- piercing the not-so-quite   
tranquil tranquility. The people were scattering. They knew not   
what this threat was, or even if there was a tangible threat but   
they were frightened. Even the most untalented and untrained   
person can feel a heavy disturbance in the atmosphere.The 3rd   
Hokage was neither untalented nor untrained. He knew what this   
new challenge was, and it did not bode well for Leaf Village.   
  
  
So the past will not remain forgotten, the old man mused. Indeed,   
he been a fool to think that such an event could have been buried.   
The few years of peace and prosperity within the village would   
come to an end now.   
  
  
The piercing howl of the wolf cut sharply through the air once   
more- this time it was closer. The proximity of this potential   
destruction chilled him and yet invigorated him at once. It had   
been a long since this old man had had to fight, and this time it  
would be against the toughest foe. He smiled grimly.  
  
  
He would protect Leaf Village with his life.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback- 12 years ago  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The light crackling of flames and the densely burning flames could  
be heard and seen from a distance. The forest path that lead to  
Leaf Village was ravaged, lain waste to and strewn with debris,   
ruins from a spectacular fight. Tired villagers and shinobi alike   
were now concentrating on putting out the multiple of fires that   
had since died down.  
  
  
No one had expected the attack. The giant kyubi had appeared   
suddenly and swooped down upon the village, causing massive   
destruction with its awesome power. One swipe of its tail caused an   
explosion large enough to shake the ground and engulf near buildings   
in flames. Scarlet rays of the blood red moon shone down upon the   
hapless people. Unprepared for such an attack, people frantically   
ran for their lives as screaming and dense smoke filled the heated   
air. Dozens of desperate shinobi, rallying together against the   
giant fox-monster were trampled by its mighty paws and tails.   
Everyone had thought that their existances would be wiped out that   
day.  
  
  
They had been wrong.   
  
  
The 4th Hokage had undertook the heavy task of sealing the demon.   
Aided by the most powerful ninjas of the village he managed to trap   
the demon and seal it within the body of a newborn babe, his own   
child, at a heavy price. The cost of using such high level   
forbidden techniques is severe, and the 4th was not spared of this.   
He gave up his life.  
  
  
The 3rd Hokage had taken in the baby to raise himself, as his own son,   
but just several days after, the baby had been kidnapped.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Whoever the kidnapper(s) was, he/she was very good, breaching   
through his house's numerous defenses. It made him shiver in   
anticipation and even a little fear, the thought about how strong   
the child would be now, with the combined strength of his heritage,   
the Kyubi's spirit, and the training that the kidnapper had probably   
bestowed upon him.  
  
  
No, the 3rd Hokage had no doubt about who this new foe was.   
  
  
Uzumaki Naruto! I am waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endnotes- Yes, Naruto is a baddie for now, but I'm sure you guys could   
have expected that from the flashback :P Any improvements I can make   
with in my writing? Please leave any comments and questions you might have.   
Thanks for reading through my incessant rambling! ^^; 


End file.
